The red neko and the Shinigami
by MajinMystica
Summary: Grell has a sexy idea for the Grey headed Shinigami. Will Undertaker join the fun or will William T Spears ruin the fun?. Review please. Boy x Boy


**The Neko and a Shinigami.**

A certain red headed reaper with long crimson hair, a red jacket on that covered his vest and tie, with red pants and black dance shoes.

Alongside him was a man with a black robe/jacket on that hung down to his ankles. He had on long black, belted boots, a top hat with a long end attached to the top , and 2 necklaces on. His bangs hung in his face as he looked over at the empty streets.

" Undertaker?~ Shall we go to the shop?" Grell said while looked at him as he flattered his eyes open then closed at Undertaker. He had a black bag in his hand ,which contained a costume for Halloween.

" kikiki why sure my lady " He chuckled as he fixed his hat in place.

Grell jumped down from the building and landed onto a smaller building. While Undertaker followed. "ah, I just love the sun rise, it's so red " Grell said and had sparkles in his eyes.

Undertaker chuckled and smirked as he put a hand on grell's slender ,but lovely shoulder. " Ah, but Grell shouldn't we be getting to my lovely ,dark shop?" Undertaker asked with his teeth now showing and a slight drool line running down his chin.

Grell turned his head to undertaker " ohh alright." Grell pouted slightly. Grell began to jumped down to the ground as Undertaker followed while they both landed in front of undertaker's shop.

Grell yawned slightly while putting his hand in front of her mouth and quickly closed his mouth.

"ah, are you tired my lady?" Undertaker asked.

"Very" Grell put the back of his hand against his forehead "oh I cant walk another step" Grell sighed,

"We're only a few more steps until we get inside ,My dear Grell" Undertaker smirked.

"oh alright" Grell put his hand down and opened the door to Undertaker's shop. While Undertaker followed.

Grell walked quickly into the back room where he saw a black covered coffin with red cushioning on the inside. He turned around and saw Undertaker dragging in another coffin. He laid in next to his own coffin and broke off the sides so the 2 coffins made one big one.

"there we are~" Undertaker soon began to do his creepy giggle as he laid in the coffin "ah, Grell it's so warm in here." Undertaker drooled slightly.

Grell shrugged and laid in the 2 pieced coffin beside Undertaker. He looked over at Undertaker who was yawning a bit ,which made Grell yawn.

"if you'd like to cuddle ,My lady, Don't be shy to ask~" Undertaker smirked and put his sleeve on Grell's stomach.

Grell shuddered " Ohhh why not?" He said then wrapped his arms around undertaker's neck and giggled. "ohh~ so warm~" Grell cooed.

Undertaker chuckled then petted the red head's long, bright, beautiful hair.

Grell soon let him go and got out of the coffin while staning. " I'll be right back, Undertaker~" Grell giggled then blew a kiss as he went to the workshop part of the shop.

Undertaker giggled and relaxed as he waited.

Grell reached into his bag and put on red colored neko ears ,while putting on a robotic tail that acted like a real tail. The tail moved with the shifting of Grell's legs' spine, and how he shifted. He soon skipped back over to the undertaker's room and entered. "Im baaack" He giggled after his sentence.

Undertaker smirked "simply…adorable~" He said while looking at Grell.

Grell went on his hands and knees. He soon pounced onto Undertaker while smirking while baring his sharp teeth.

"kekekekekhi" He fell back onto the bed while the crimson red reaper / neko was on him.

Grell's tail swished side to side as he licked undertaker's scar. " hehehe~ " he giggled then moved his hand softly down the other's chest. His hand stops at Undertaker's goin. The hand began to slowly rub against the fabricated groin.

Undertaker moaned softly with pleasure "m'lady… I should be … pleasuring you…not …the other way..around" Undertaker stuttered.

Grell puts his free hand's pointer finger to undertaker's lips " shh…. No need to…" Grell smirked then literally ripped Undertaker's clothing clean off ,leaving him in just his black boxers.

Undertaker blushed dark red as he gave Grell a seductive smirk " m'lady~" he cooed lowly.

Grell moved to Undertaker's neck and slowly suck on his ,leaving a dark bruise.

"mmm~" Undertaker moaned as Grell trailed his tongue down his body.

Soon the bell that was for when people came in ringed. Undertaker and Grell emediantly got up and got dressed in their clothing.

"Grell!" William yelled " I know you're here…"

Grell yelped and shook " oh no… I forgot I have Janitor duty today, Erm…. Of Honey can you hide me ? please?" Grell whispered.

Fin.


End file.
